Stand In The Rain
by pinkbananasmoothie
Summary: My take on 10Things around and after Light My Fire. KP awesomeness throughout. Read and reviews are love.
1. Chapter 1

**Stand In The Rain**

**A/N. So this is my take on 10 Things sort of around Light My Fire (ep 7) and onwards. 10 Things is by FAR by new fave show – it is immense and Patrick is just God quite simply. The title – somewhat random I know – is the title of the best Superchick song ever, along with Rock What You Got, it sort of fits Kat I reckon. Go have a listen because they are an AMAZING band. This is my first 10Things fanfic so be nice and drop us a review and constructive criticism is welcome or just reviews going pwhoaaaaaaaaarrr about a certain leather clad biker we all love and adore. Just to warn you – KP may get a little OOCness in future chapters because if they were their normal stubborn headed selves we wouldn't get anywhere. Wow that was a long rant.**

**Disclaimer; If I owned this show; 1 KP would be together from the word go & 2 the show would run forever and ever so you see I really don't own it. Oh and this is unbetad so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

Miles away in the distance the bushfire continued to rage and destroy all in its path; trees, scrubland, habitats and homes – gone in the blink of an eye and a whoosh of red-orange flame.

Even at this distance, Kat could smell the acrid taste of burning – the sour, choking taste of thick, claustrophobic smoke. Despite this, the beauty and majesty of the fire in all its glory was not lost upon her. The view from her position on the school roof was breathtaking. She still didn't know why the _hell_ she had been evacuated in the first place – it wasn't like the she was anywhere near the fire. It was up in the hills while Kat, Bianca and her dad were in the valley below but oh no, them along with the rest of the town considered in too close proximity had been herded like cattle to the school. Jeez, it wasn't bad enough that she had to spend all day here, now she had to find some place to sleep here. What was the world coming to?

There it is folks – the question of the day. Being evacuated for NO reason. Having to sleep at school and see everyone in their pyjamas – eurgh it was downright gross. And Patrick Verona. Oh God, Patrick, he made her mad and angry and weak at the knees all in one second. Those eyes that, oh cliché, she knew could see into her soul and could see the entirety of her. That voice that was so deep and perfect it could melt the ice caps and cause global warming all by itself. The hair that made her hands ache and long to run through. And that body, the amazing sense of security that you would get being enfolded in those strong arms and leaning against that chiselled chest.

Oh God what was she thinking about? Stop it. Stop it right now.

You are in big trouble. You're mad at him remember?

Oh yeh she was mad at him – that stupid history project they had to do _together_ about the Witch Trials of medieval England was the main cause. It was bound to cause trouble from the start, probably why the eccentric Mr. Asker had put them together. He thought he was funny like that – 'oh the chemistry you share will sure lead to an _interesting_ report...' Pfft. What did he know? Yeh they had chemistry but it was more blow up in your face chemistry than the opposites attract theory. And how were they meant to do the project together when they both had radically different views on it? Patrick thought the whole thing was a joke – he found the dunking of 'witches' to see if they floated or not and so revealed their guilt, highly amusing. Whereas Kat on the other hand, thought the entire thing was another ridiculous ploy of anti-feminism – no wizards ever got dunked did they now? And eurgh his smirk when she had pointed that out, as if he had known all along that that was exactly the first thing she was going to say. What the hell he probably did. And why, why, why did she invite him back to her house? To get the project done quickly – ha! Load of BS. She knew perfectly why she had invited him – for some absurd reason she needed to know more about Patrick, she wanted them to be friends, maybe more. She thought in a different environment she could get him to open up, she was so drawn to him and she knew that he knew it – she didn't care. And they had been so close... oh crap. She was in trouble – she had fallen hard for Patrick and she had absolutely no clue as to how he felt about her.

Earlier;

The tension in the room couldn't be cut with a knife, let alone a chainsaw it was _that_ thick. Kat was on the sofa facing off against Patrick slouching on the floor. The coffee table, strewn with papers, the only thing preventing Kat from throttling or kissing (there was always that possibility when he was around) Patrick. He wasn't taking it seriously, just like everything else in his oh-so-cool life, he didn't give a flying monkeys about the project which royally pissed off Kat because 1. She was interested and 2. She needed the grade to maintain her 4.0. Grabbing a carrot stick from the bowl in front of her, she lobbed it squarely at Patrick's forehead.

"Ow...what was that for?" He grumbled, his dark eyes flashing.

Kat sent him what she hoped was her best withering look and said, "Stop giving me evils. I know you find this whole thing amusing but could you help just a little bit? Or are you that chauvinistic you expect the woman to do all the work? Typical."

Patrick ignoring the jibe, got up off the floor, climbed over the coffee table and sat his lean frame down on the sofa – right next to Kat. Too close.

"Right I'm here, what do you want me to do?"

Well that went completely over Kat's head – she was too busy trying to ignore their touching thighs and the heat radiating off his body. And she was not going to even dwell on the sparks that had started to shoot through her.

Their arms bumped as they both reached for a carrot stick. More sparks. Jesus! What was wrong with her?

After retrieving his carrot stick, Patrick, always as casual as possible, leant back, both arms draped dramatically over the sides of the sofa meaning if Kat leant back she would be in his arms. Tempting, but there was no way she was leaning back, not even if hell froze over and all cheerleaders suddenly developed souls.

Moving on.

"Right, where do you wanna start? How are we even going to do this?"

God he was close to her, she could feel his warm breath whisper past her ear as he replied, "I have no idea although we could always dunk you in a pond and see what happens?"

Kat whirled around to face him an angry retort poised on the tip of her tongue but he was grinning such an irresistible grin that made him look even more handsome that it sort of faded away. So she opted for chucking another carrot stick at him instead.

"Oi! That was funny – come on, admit it – it was good." He was still grinning which caused Kat to grin some more. Crap, he affected her in _not_ normal ways.

"Yes it was good. Well done." Kat replied sarcastically patting him on the head as if he were a puppy. Really stupid move. His hair was thick and soft and perfect and oh God her hand was still there and crap he was looking at her with his soul searching eyes and oh God breathe. Quick. Think of something.

"Anywho, history?" Kat bluffed back to her normal self while ruffling his hair and effectively severing the connection. Thank you God, because she would have done something really stupid.

So not doing that again.

Ever.

Kat picked up the history book that was lying open – anything to distract her from Patrick who..... oh my god.

Patrick was fiddling with her hair, twirling and curling it between and around his fingers which occasionally brushed against her body and it felt so good and so right and it should be made illegal. If Kat wasn't careful she was going to turn into a quivering lump of mush.

"How about we have a debate?" Patrick said, completely out of the blue.

Kat turned to look at him, "I'm sorry what?" How on earth was she meant to register speech when little flames of pleasure were dancing across her back?

"You know a debate? Between us two – I'll explain why they did it – not that I approve of dunking witches – but then I'm being the gentlemen and giving you the side you want – the side where you can argue your head off about how very bad the whole thing was. Okay?"

Kat could only nod in approval – it was a good idea.

"Yep, I like it and I'm winning the debate."

"Well there isn't really a debate to win but if you want we could make a bet on whose point of view Mr. Asker prefers." Replied Patrick.

Kat scoffed, "betting is so juvenile."

Patrick rolled his eyes, "Fine no bets. Mr. Asker isn't going to know what hit him – you can just see this descending into all out war. Good thing I like arguing with you. This should be fun – hand me that book, I'll get started."

Wait. What?

If Kat hadn't still been facing him she would have missed that bit.

"You like arguing with me?" she stammered out.

Uh-oh, now they were staring at each other, Kat gazing into Patrick's chocolate eyes, Patrick looking deeply into her forest green eyes. Oh the cliché was returning, it felt like he was looking directly into her soul and Kat just couldn't look away. Patrick brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear, his finger tips leaving a trail of fire. He was leaning in; their lips so close when suddenly the front door crashed open and Bianca strode in, followed by at least half a dozen burly firemen all suited up to the nines.

Kat and Patrick jumped apart, a blush steadily rising over Kat's cheeks as she turned to Bianca.

"Bianca! What the hell is going on?"

"Oh you know, there's a bush fire up in the hills and the smokes drifting down, so anyone in range, like us, are being evacuated to the school. Where's dad?"

"Right here honey," said Walter as he had come downstairs due to the noise. "Kat you heard your sister, grab your stuff – you can finish the project later. We are going with these men to the school."

"You're kidding right?" said Kat standing up.

"No ma'am we're not. We need to get you and your family out of here before you become a risk to smoke inhalation." Said one of the firemen.

Seeing Kat was speechless, probably because someone ma'amed her, Patrick stood up. "And that is my cue to leave. I'll see you at school Kat." And with that Patrick was gone, the sound of his bike firing up following his exit.

And that had been that and now Kat was on the roof, mildly venting at her missed chance with Patrick – not that he would ever, _ever_, know that.

TBC

**Hoped everyone liked the beginning – there is more to come. I've got chapter 3 written so now all I need is chapter 2 – I'm odd like that, I write chapters in so the wrong order and then wonder why I get confused.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you thought and you will be much appreciated!**

**Until chapter 2. Pinkbananasmoothie (who wished she owned Patrick Verona) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Okaaaaay as a pre-warning 1. There a couple of bad words around & 2. Patrick may be a little OOC in this but I reckon that somewhere under that hard gorgeous exterior of his that there are feelings under there somewhere it's just that he is so good at hiding them! And same applies for Kat in previous and future chapters – I know she is this tough kick-arse person but still no-one has walls that last that long around them. And OMG thanks for all the reviews and the alerts and the faves – it means a lot! It inspires the writing as does listening to Superchick who are officially my new favourite band.**

**Disclaimer; ha I wish. Although I do own my dog who is currently lying on me and so making it kinda hard to type and my brand spanking new phone which is hell on earth to text with. Mistakes still all mine.**

He could find her in a crowd of countless shallow high school students in the blink of an eye. He would only need to hear her laugh, or her voice normally giving some poor kid hell, or smell her intoxicating authentic scent of her perfume and he could tell you exactly where she was in the school. He was so attuned to her, more than anyone else he had ever met that yeh it freaked him out a little and then that proceeded to freak him out even more – he was Patrick Verona for crying out loud – he didn't _get_ freaked out. He was the bad boy of Padua High, no-one bar his few friends ever really approached him without stuttering or looking like they had just made a mess of their pants but then Kat came and his world got shot to hell. But in a good way of course. He couldn't do her justice, he had tried and failed miserably to explain to his friends why he found Kat, who scared the crap out of everybody at school bar a select few like her sister and her goth best friend, so interesting and amazing and special and incredible and wow he was starting to sound like a love sick puppy. It could be the way she didn't take anybody's shit, it could be the way she was not scared by him in the slightest – hell she had stabbed him in the foot and kicked a trash can over him and he was certain she had heard the rumours about him so she had serious guts to mess with a supposed cannibal who had a Mexican drug lord as a mum and a mass murdering dad – or of course she was just smart enough to not believe the rumours in the first place. It could be the way that she was so different to everyone else who occupied his daily hell – she wasn't a mindless cheerleader or a slut or a stoned drop out or someone who bragged about getting drunk by 5pm on a Saturday afternoon – she was smart and sarcastic and funny, not to mention gorgeous – if she wasn't so damn scary she would probably be being bugged by the football team constantly. Ha, there was something he was refusing to admit to even himself – he was somewhat jealous of every guy who had the guts to look at her like they wanted her but was then thanking god that within a day of Padua Kat had gathered around her a rep nearly as bad as his that kept the guys away and so left the path clear for him. If he ever got the guts to tell her how he really felt about her. For now though he preferred their daily banter and their scathing looks that occasionally deepened into something akin to looking into each other's souls. Yep, he was hooked. Patrick Verona was completely and utterly obsessed with Kat Stratford, not that he would ever _ever_ tell her that.

Right now though his talent at picking her up in a crowd of hundreds had deserted him, just when he needed to find her the most. He refused to admit he was worried about her. He had seen her leave her house with the firemen, moaning all the way just like he expected about how sexist it was that _men_ had to come and rescue them it wasn't as if she couldn't take care of herself and on and on and on, yet now he couldn't find her at all. The school was so packed it was almost claustrophobic. But he knew Kat wasn't stupid – there was no way she would try sneak back to her house for her stuff with a bush fire roaring so where the hell was she? He needed to talk to her about what happened at her house, he had been so close to kissing her and he was kicking himself at his missed chance. He needed to tell her how he felt about her – oh that was a new one, Patrick Verona talking about his feelings – never say man can't change. Where was she? Patrick did not know what he wanted to look like right now, stalking the corridors of Padua in his black leather jacket and combat boots – he was most likely giving his cannibal, murderer reputation a boost though so all good. Oh God he could hear the cheerleaders round the corner – so not going that way, today he could not handle Chastity, not when he was this worried about Kat. Who knows what he could say and boom badass reputation gone in an instant.

Patrick was nearly at the end of the other corridor before he wheeled around and began stalking back towards the cheerleaders once he had realised his mistake. Ask her sister you moron. Even a bunch a soulless cheerleaders where Bianca was almost bound to be was enough to brave if he got the info he needed on Kat's whereabouts. And if he didn't? Well he could always murder the lot of them – bar Kat's sister of course because that wouldn't help their relationship at all – in their sleep, Patrick thought with a rueful smile. Bingo – Kat's sister was talking to Chastity and her friend the one whose name began with D or something. Patrick found it semi-amusing how an eerie silence fell across the group as he approached.

"Bianca – do you know where your sister is?" Perfectly polite – Patrick had even impressed himself.

"Oh God, I forgot you were related to that dinosaur." Chastity never really came up with anything original.

"No. Why?" It was carefully disguised but Patrick didn't miss the flicker of worry that darted through Bianca's eyes.

"It's just I can't find her and I need to talk to her."

"You sure you're not out for a midnight snack? Although I don't suppose any one would actually care if Kat died." Said Chastity while inspecting her perfectly manicured nails.

Even Bianca looked shocked at Chastity's bitchiness but let it slide, "I'm sorry Patrick I have no idea where my sister is although knowing her she's gone back home because she would rather brave a freaking bushfire than hang out here all night plus she was ranting at how all of mum's stuff couldn't go up in flames and...oh my god. She wouldn't. Dad would have a heart attack and then come back from the dead and kill her."

Oh crap – major Bianca freak-out.

"Wow Bianca, stress much over your sister? It's not as if you haven't lost anyone before." Said Chastity with an air of nonchalance that defied what she had just said.

Whoa. Queen Bitch take a bow.

Patrick was about to break the cardinal rule of not hitting girls but it wasn't as if she was a girl she was like the reincarnation of Lucifer for crying out loud but thank-god for Bianca who was apparently more like her sister than anyone knew. Out of nowhere Chastity's nose was bleeding due to Bianca's roundhouse punch to her face.

"Don't you ever talk about anyone in my family ever again. I have had it with all your bitchy, snarky little comments – I am done being friends with your skanky ass." Said Bianca with a defiance that Kat would have been proud of.

"Oh Bianca does it look like I care? Although you are totally paying for the surgery bill to get my nose fixed and my sweater dry cleaned."

Patrick scoffed while Bianca said, "Well you should care considering the fact that no one actually likes you. Everyone is just waiting for you to screw up so they can become head cheerleader or they pretend to be friends with you because whatever gossip you have on them is just so _terrifying_ that they have to be friends with you. And uh hell no there isn't enough money in the world for surgery to fix that nose. Grow up and get your head out of your own ass – I am so done with this."

Patrick couldn't help it – he had to applaud. That was so near perfect and what everyone was thinking that he was regretting the fact that Kat wasn't here with her camera simply to catch the look on Queen Bitch's face right now. Priceless.

"Come on Patrick, let's go ring Kat and see where she is." And with that, Bianca grabbed Patrick's sleeve and dragged him down the corridor. The Stratford sisters were fearless and way protective over each other it would seem.

Bianca waited till she was out of sight of Chastity before letting go of Patrick and sinking down against the wall and started to have what looked like a panic attack.

"Wh-what have you d-done to her?" Came a shaky voice from behind Patrick's shoulder.

Cameron.

"Nothing – she just stood up to Chastity all by herself and then this," Patrick gestured to where Bianca was sitting against the floor.

Cameron leant down beside Bianca, "Bianca? It's Cameron. You Ok?"

Bianca looked up and weirdly was on the edge of a massive laughter attack. "I'm freakin awesome – always wanted to say that to her and suddenly I had the perfect opportunity for it." Seeing the worried look still on Patrick's face, not that he would ever admit it, Bianca said, "Oh yeh Kat.. I'll just ring her. Wait a sec."

Bianca pulled out her phone and dialled what Patrick assumed was Kat's phone and sure enough a small grin appeared as he heard Kat's rather annoyed tone as she answered the phone.

"She's on the roof. Apparently it's too claustrophobic down here and she needed space to think hence the roof." Said Bianca as she hung up.

"Thank-you." And with that Patrick was gone, leaving Bianca and Cameron to figure out what had just happened.

"Well that was weird." Said Cameron beside a now upright Bianca.

"Totally."

"Padua's resident bad guy genuinely worried about someone."

Bianca was grinning like a Cheshire cat, "I know, I saw it too and Cameron do you know what _this_ means!?"

"Er....no?" Replied Cameron with a shrug.

"Patrick and Kat so totally have a thing for each other and I reckon that he is probably headed up to the roof to tell her that right now I mean you should have seen how close they were when I got home it was like no else existed!"

Cameron was confused, "Yeh...so?"

"So...this means I can FINALLY date! Dad has this psycho rule about how I can't date until Kat does 'cos he reckons no-one has the balls to survive Kat but then he didn't count on Patrick and so now that they are an item, hopefully, I can finally date! And you know what that means don't you."

Cameron shrugged, "popularity?"

Bianca laughed and started walking away, "And turn into Chastity? No thanks. Nope this means that you now have zero excuse for not asking me out anymore."

Cameron blushed. "Wait," he yelled to Bianca's retreating figure, "what?"

TBC

**So that is it for chapter 2 – next chapter is KP on the roof and some happier, weak at the knees moments. What can I say – I like the fluff! And don't blame me if it is too fluffy I just watched Some Kind of Wonderful and you gotta love the cheesy 80 movies. **

**Anyways – review please?! And tell me what you thought. They help a lot! Muchly (so not a word apparently according to word) appreciated. Oh and I'm kinda stealing this idea from dizzy –in –the-izzy's NCIS fics but favourite lines anyone? So I can see sort of what people liketh?**

**Till next chapter. Pinkbananasmoothie (who is still no closer to owning Patrick Verona) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Sorry it took a while for me to update but I'm back at school in er...like a week and I have done none of my homework including read the entirety of Othello (depressing much?). And in the space of the next fortnight-ish I have to make one of the biggest decisions of my life – university. The problem lies in the fact is I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO! It is a tossup between English Lit or Economics (the artsy side NOT the mathsy side 'cos eurgh) and where to GO. So far I've settled on Glasgow. I know this is so off topic but any help from ANYONE would be so amazing. I am a confused ball of stress right now.**

**So not helped by episode 9! I mean COME ON – we are nearing the end of the series (one episode left *sob*) and there is like zero KP stuff! Although the drunken phone conversation was damned hilarious but I cannot see how in the space of 20 minutes KP are going to make up, finally realise they are PERFECT for each other & live happily ever after. I need KP fluff!**

**Anyways; thanks a gazillion for all the reviews I'm getting and I have an inbox full of guys who have put this on alert so cheers but could ya drop me a review just so I know what you think of it?! Please?**

**& on with the show – hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer; I barely own my mind right now so there is no way I could possibly own this show right now – no matter how much I might want to.**

The darkness of the night only served to enhance the natural beauty of the fire even more. The smoke drifting upwards, burning bits of tree and bush intermingling with the stars – the scene before Kat as she leant on the wall of the roof of Padua was breathtaking. If she couldn't hear countless sirens roaring throughout the town, screaming babies and children down below her in the school and if she wasn't so worried about losing her house and all her stuff, including her mum's then Kat may have actually relaxed.

As it was, she was terrified the fire was going to reach her home and eradicate all mention of her mum and that was _not_ allowed to happen. Her mum, Mary Stratford, was the biggest part of Kat's inspiration for the way she lived her life. Her mum had taught her to play piano and guitar, tie her shoes and make the world's best coke float. Her mum had told fantastic stories about growing up in the 70s and early 80s and fighting for her place in the world – her mum had been a surgeon and back then female surgeons were not the norm. Kat had been an enthralled ten year old listening to her mum tell the most wonderful stories about how she had shown all the male surgeons who was boss and Kat never admitted it but her mum had made her into a secret helpless romantic who dreamed of her Prince Charming, with the story of how she and Walter had met. Her mum was the reason Kat was the kick-arse feminist she was – her mum had fought for equal rights and got them in the form of respect from her peers and Kat would be damned if she didn't follow in those footsteps.

Except now the memories of those footsteps could all be going up in flame – the classic vinyl's, the diaries and the novels, all left to Kat from her mum. Bianca would lose the picture albums and jewellery and shoes, her mum always had amazing shoes, and her dad – Kat did not want to think the hell her dad was going through. So many memories were around that house in the form of pictures, cook books, record players, jewellery – damn. Kat hated fires.

She knew she was being selfish, only thinking of her house and her family – others may have already lost their homes for all Kat knew but for once, a tiny little voice in the back of head was telling her she was perfectly justified worrying about losing her home – hell, if Kat was a betting person she would put a wager on every single person in the school below her being worried about exactly the same thing.

.........

How many bloody stairs were there to the roof? No it wasn't a rhetorical question – Patrick genuinely wanted to know because that's how many stairs would be left until Patrick could check and see Kat was okay. This wasn't just any girl – it was _the_ girl and Patrick had a suspicion he would be telling her exactly that any minute. In all the panic about the fire, exaggerated panic it wasn't anywhere near the town yet – just the smoke, Patrick had never been so secretly worried about anyone before. If this fire had happened last year – then he would only have to make sure his aunt and cousin were safe, now though, since the arrival of the fiery Stratford sisters, Patrick had another person on his list to make sure they were okay – Kat.

.........KP

Kat didn't bother to turn at the sound of the roof door opening, she was hoping it was her sister telling her it was time to go but also not really minding if a certain bad boy biker had come to find her instead so they could finish that conversation they had started that afternoon which suddenly felt like a lifetime ago.

She soon knew it was Patrick as he came and leant against the wall with her. She didn't need her eyes open to tell her it was Patrick, she could be blind yet would still know it was him from his woody aftershave and subtle blend of motor oil and smoky bar scent – to her one of _the_ best smells in the world. She could be blind and minus her nose, she would look odd but she would still know it was him from touch and breath alone – the way sparks shot through her arm and warmed her body when they accidently bumped arms or the tingle that shot down her spine from his breath as it whispered too close to her ear.

With a sudden realisation Kat jolted from her runaway mushy thoughts when she realised they had both been staring out in silence at the fire blazing in the distance, for a good five minutes now. But the silence was comforting – Kat didn't know whether to break it or not, although she did re-erect the walls around her as there was no way in hell she was going to be this emotional in front of Patrick Verona – she would never hear the end of it. She needed her game face on.

As it turned out Patrick was the first to break the silence.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He said, his voice barely even a whisper.

Kat looked at him watching the fire and saw he looked normal, unnaturally annoyingly handsome normal, but there was no smirk gracing those lips or not glint of tease in his warm eyes. However that didn't mean Kat was going to fall into his strong dependable arms and beg to ravished – regardless of how much she really wanted to.

"If you don't think about all the homes being destroyed." Kat said with her usual sarcastic tone.

Patrick simply grinned. Unfortunately Kat saw.

"Wow, cold hearted much?"

Patrick shook his head, "Kat, that's not why I'm grinning."

"Well then why are you grinning? God, men are so infuriating, they can never enunciate what they actually mean to say. I mean you're grinning right now, when half the town could be burning down in flames and what the fudge did you mean earlier. You like arguing with me? What? Am I simply a toy for you to test all your witty repartee off?"

_And on and on and on_ though Patrick as Kat continued to rant. _Right then._

"Kat shut up. You talk too much." Patrick said with a smirk as he could almost anticipate Kat's reaction. Yep, angry frown that just made her look cute. "I need to tell you something."

"Oh I'm on pins and needles. Do tell." Kat replied, still frowning. "No, actually don't, it wouldn't make sense anyw..."

Any other words died as Patrick put his finger over her lips and subsequently quelled her outburst.

"What I meant was," his hand slipping to cup her cheek and draw her closer and a look of honest sincerity on his face, "is that I figured out why I like you. I don't just like testing my _witty _repartee off you......" deep breath, this was it, "I like everything about you, heck I pretty much love everything about you. I love how you are this beautiful, smart mouthed girl who doesn't take shit from anyone, including me. I love how you fight back even when it isn't necessarily your battle to fight and with the slightest remark that pisses you off your eyes go a darker shade of green. And I love how mad you get at your sister on her quest to be Chastity clone numero 100, which is not going to happen anymore by the way, but you still love her regardless."

"Well duh, she's my sister." Was all Kat could mumble out, she could not comprehend what Patrick was telling her. _Oh crap, I'm dreaming. Well at least the fire isn't real then. But his hand feels REALLY real. Oh my god._

"Let me finish because otherwise I may not get another chance to say what I need to say." Continued Patrick. "You have suddenly become my only reason for actually coming into school every day – my attendance record has _never_ looked so good. My days are better when I see you, even if we do end up arguing about something or throwing witty remarks at each other or you stab me in the foot or kick trash all over me. You amaze me in so many ways I couldn't count them all. I know I constantly tease you about you being obsessed with me but I tell you right now that I am so much more obsessed with you. You've got me, hook, line and sinker."

Silence.

And then completely out of the blue, a stray tear made its way down Kat's cheek. Patrick gently brushed it away and tilted Kat's face up so he could look into those gorgeous eyes and see the thousands of emotions whirling there.

"Wow," mumbled Kat, her voice breaking, "and you say I talk too much."

Patrick grinned that dazzling grin that sent girls to their knees.

"And I'm not just another of you groupies? I am not some easy slut who will just hop onto the back of your bike and ride off into the sunset with you for one night of quick passion." Kat said, getting somewhat angry.

Patrick drew her as close as possible to him, their bodies touching from toes to forehead and smirked at her racing heartbeat he felt against his chest – he had never felt so calm in his life despite just declaring his love for this girl in his arms on a rooftop as a bush fire raged on in the distance. Oh the movie scene cliché.

"Katherine Stratford, how thick do you think I am? If I went round telling all the girls that I love them just for one night of careless passion then my bad boy reputation, that you love so much, would be gone in an instance and suddenly I would mutate into this sappy love sick puppy. No thanks. And yes Kat, I know you are not some easy slut – you are this angry at the world, helpless closet romantic – I saw that stack of Jane Austen novels in your lounge – who has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen and who I think I've told I am madly in love with a couple of times already."

They were so close, Patrick's lips were just barely brushing hers and if she was to lean in a fraction – well there wouldn't be any more talking would there?

"You do realise I'm going to kiss you now right?" Patrick teased, looking into her eyes, "something I think I've wanted to do since you tried staring me down that first day of school."

Kat laughed breathlessly, "you talk too much." She said before finally leaning into Patrick, who captured her lips in the most searing kiss either of them had ever experienced.

His lips were amazingly soft and intoxicating, his warm breath tasting slightly of mint. Kat's arms encircled Patrick's neck so now every inch of their bodies were touching, as his hand slipped into her hair and his other arm around her waist, holding her securely against him. The heat radiating from their bodies could have melted the Arctic. Perfect moment.

Kat was running out of oxygen, she was falling and there was no strap to belt her in – she didn't care. She loved this guy.

When the need for oxygen got too much, they broke away from each other.

"Hi," whispered Patrick, his breath frantic as he leant his forehead against Kat's.

"Hi," Kat said with a smile that made Patrick's heart stop.

"We should definitely do that more often," said Patrick before crashing his lips to Kat's.

And with a bush fire continuing to roar, countless people below them in the school worrying about their homes being destroyed, Kat and Patrick kissed the night away.

Perfect day.

TBC

**I want my own Patrick.**

**So, I have no idea when the next chapter will be up because I really need to work now but I'm pretty sure it's going to involve a lot of sneaking in windows and that trip to the beach that Patrick mentioned in episode 8.**

**Review?**

**Pinkbananasmoothie xx**


End file.
